La danseuse
by Lucius Snape
Summary: One-Shot// Voldemort a gagné la guerre et Hermione se retrouve à devoir danser sensuellement pour les mangemorts jusqu'à ce qu'une prestation privé lui soit demandé...


Voici un petit one-shot qui m'est venu à l'esprit… Assez différent de ce que j'écris habituellement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire.

**Petites notes** :

Premièrement les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne suis ni riche, ni britannique.

Deuxièmement, cette fic suggère une relation non consentie.

Troisièmement, je tiens à précisé que j'adore les personnages de Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy et que même s'ils ont le mauvais rôle dans cette fic, c'est simplement parce que je suis incapable de fantasmer sur Crabble ou Goyle Senior (haut de cœur de l'auteur)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Très jeune, avant même d'avoir un langage compréhensible de tous, elle admirait les danseuses, celles qui avaient de la grace, celles qui utilisaient leurs corps avec tout l'art permis. Elle regardait des ballets et s'imaginait faire de même. Mais malgré quelques cours en bas âge, elle n'avait jamais été retenue pour les prestations publiques. Pas assez flexible, pas assez souple, disaient ses instructeurs. Et lorsqu'elle reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, elle mit ses rêves derrières elle, les remplaçant par des nouveaux, par une soif de ne pas être mise à part cette-fois-ci.

Elle s'était tellement investie à fond dans son désir d'être la meilleure, qu'elle avait lu la totalité de ses premiers bouquins scolaires avant même la rentrée. Et sans jamais s'asseoir sur l'avance qu'elle avait prise, chaque minute qu'elle avait à elle, allait à la découverte de nouveau bouquin pour accroitre sa soif de savoir. Hermione Granger, car tel était son nom, réussi haut la main son pari et termina première de sa promotion.

Mais aujourd'hui, sa réussite ne lui servait absolument à rien. Non, son savoir, ses connaissances, ses talents acquis ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité.

La mage noir avait réussit à vaincre et apposer sa domination à toute l'Angleterre. Tout lui appartenait et il avait droit de vie ou de mort sur chaque personne de son territoire. Les rebelles de sexe masculins qui refusaient de plier l'échine devant lui étaient bien souvent torturé jusqu'à reddition, sinon, ils finissaient par mourir dans d'atroces souffrance.

Pour les femmes, un autre destin leurs étaient attribués ; l'esclavage. Que se soit sur le plan domestique ou sexuel, elles devaient se soumettre, sans l'espoir de mourir pour abréger l'humiliation et les souffrances. Certaines, les sang-purs, étaient choisis pour procréer. D'autres servaient de putes aux mangemorts et d'autres encore devaient se donner en spectacles lors de soirée et de souper organisé par le Lord.

C'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait présentement. Lorsque Voldemort avait sondé son esprit pour trouver le meilleur moyen de l'humilier, il avait vu la jeune se faire rejeter lors de ses cours de danse. Il vu là le meilleur moyen d'humilier la jeune femme.

Depuis maintenant deux ans, tous les soirs, Hermione devait danser pendant les soupers et les soirées du Lord. Mais ce n'était pas la danse qu'elle admirait tant, non, elle devait bouger vêtu seulement d'un mince cache-sexe au couleur de Serpentard, choisi pour lui rappeler qui était les plus fort, qui était au pouvoir et à qui elle devait maintenant son allégeance. Elle n'aimait pas se bout de tissus et surtout son emblème, un serpent qui avait été ensorcelé pour bouger. Elle haïssait le sentir se mouvoir contre son mont de vénus. Heureusement, le symbole ne pouvait pas quitter le linge, elle aurait eu horreur de le sentir s'enrouler autour de ses seins ou même, essayer de s'infiltrer en elle pour venir troubler la virginité qu'elle avait préservée pour son premier, pour Ron. Lui qui avait été torturé à mort avec Harry en signe d'exemple pour les autres. L'hologramme de leurs souffrances étaient toujours actifs pour servir d'avertissement à quiconque voudraient un jour s'opposer à la dictature en vigueur.

Hermione était maintenant dans l'obligation d'offrir des performances de danse sensuelle devant de nombreux hommes tous aussi pervers les uns que les autres. Mais heureusement, jamais aucun d'eux ne la touchait ; normal, elle était une sang-de-bourbe après tout. Pourquoi se contamineraient-ils à son contact? C'était sa seule source d'encouragement, sa seule motivation à ne pas sombrer dans la dépression.

Chaque fois qu'elle dansait, elle prenait soin de garder les yeux fermés. Ça lui permettait de garder sa concentration et surtout, de ne pas voir le visage et l'air pervers de ses hommes qui la dégoutaient tant. Parfois, elle sentait des regards persistant sur elle, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir d'où ils venaient. Surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas en quoi elle pouvait attirer l'attention, elle n'avait pas le physique attirant des autres femmes présentes. Ses seins n'étaient pas absents, mais point très développé non plus. Ses jambes n'avaient pas longueur et la grace de ses congénères danseuses. Et depuis sa détention, ses repas étant souvent minimisés, son corps ressemblait à celui des anorexiques qu'elle voyait si souvent jeune fille.

En tout temps, elle se remémorait les conseils de dame Alice, son enseignante d'antan. Elle devait se concentrer sur la musique, sur son corps, sur ses sensations. Bouger avec des mouvements fluides comme une fleur bercée par la brise. Parfois même, elle avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix « _Toujours en mouvement, aucune pause, votre corps doit être en permanence en train de bouger_ »

Mais un soir, le destin changea pour elle, un événement qu'elle espérait ne jamais devoir vivre arriva. Un soir, le Lord lui annonça par l'entremise d'un subalterne qu'elle ne serait pas de la réception du soir, mais bien ailleurs, dans une chambre du manoir. Deux hommes l'avaient demandé pour une prestation privée. Et les exigences de se petit spectacle incluaient aussi d'obéir au demande supplémentaire, sexe inclus.

Bien sur, elle ne voulait pas, il était hors de question pour elle de se donner à un mangemort, un homme pervers et cruel. Mais que pouvait-elle faire contre le sortilège qui la faisait agir depuis deux ans, un sortilège semblable à l'impérium tout en étant différent, un sortilège donc on ne pouvait pas combattre. Un sort de soumission extrême, elle obéissait quoi que lui dise sa conscience, tel un robot programmé mais avec la différence que ses émotions et ses pensées étaient intactes. C'était probablement ce qu'elle trouvait le plus pénible de sa situation, si au moins elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle aurait moins mal à l'âme.

Lorsque le moment vint de rejoindre la chambre de ses hôtes pour la soirée, elle s'y dirigea de la même façon qu'on irait à l'abattoir. Ses pas la guidaient vers l'endroit mais sa tête lui criait de fuir à l'opposé. Et lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, son cœur manqua de lâcher sur le champ. Il lui était difficile de ne pas reconnaitre les deux hommes présents dans la pièce. L'un avait les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux et avait été son enseignant durant tant d'année et l'autre, avec son allure aristocrate et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc ; Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy.

Elle soupira intérieurement, elle était maintenant à la merci de ces deux hommes et à voir leurs sourires machiavéliques, ils n'étaient pas là pour la sortir de cet impasse.

Dès qu'elle ferma la porte, elle commença à danser en fermant les yeux, espérant que ce mauvais rêve se terminerait lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait à nouveau.

**- Miss Granger**, susurra une voix basse qu'elle connaissait trop bien, **toujours aussi impatiente de montrer vos talents.**

**- Laisse-là un peu, Severus. Draco m'a affirmé qu'elle était encore vierge, nous aurons tout le plaisir de l'instruire à notre goût à ce moment.**

**- Certainement trop occupé à se montrer intéressante pour avoir le temps de se donner un peu de plaisir**, ricana l'homme en noir. **Mais nous remédierons à la situation évidement**.

Hermione frémissait de peur et d'angoisse. Elle ne voulait pas en aucun cas se donner à ces deux hommes froids et cruels. Elle ne voulait pas leurs offrir sa pureté si précieuse à ses yeux. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur la danse, espérant leurs faire oublier ce pourquoi elle était là. Mais après quelques minutes seulement de chorégraphie, ses espoirs s'envola au son de la voix du blond.

**- Viens ici et mets-toi à genou. Je suis certain que ta bouche saura très bien me satisfaire pour commencer.**

**- Vous devez être contente Miss Granger, pour une fois que vous aurez la permission d'avoir la bouche ouverte**, ricana Snape.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant qu'en simple caleçon avec une érection très visible. Le blond prit la jeune femme par les cheveux et après avoir sorti son attirail, lui fourra rapidement dans la bouche. La tenant fermement, il guidait la tête brune tout en bougeant son bassin avec vigueur et sans délicatesse. Après un cours moment, il se tendit et Hermione essaya de se dégager, devinant qu'il était sur le point de se déverser. Il s'agrippa plus fermement, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, faisant haussez le cœur de la jeune femme.

**- Allez ! Avale tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu pourras avoir droit à une semence si pur.**

Contre son gré, elle obtempéra. Mais dès que Lucius se retira, un autre membre toucha sa langue. Mais cette fois, l'homme ne la guida pas aussi vindicativement.

**- Maintenant, fait travailler ta langue. Je sais que tu pourras y arriver, tu le faisais si bien en classe, surtout lorsque ce n'était pas le moment**, se moqua Snape.

Dégouté, elle ferma les yeux et pensa à Ron, son Ron. Elle fit à l'homme horrible qui était devant elle et la soumettait ce qu'elle aurait tant voulu offrir au rouquin et c'est seulement grace à l'image de son amour qu'elle réussi à s'appliquer. Elle y allait de mouvement lent et langoureux, alternant entre faire tourner sa langue sur le membre tendu et le prendre en bouche au complet dans un mouvement de va et vient. C'était Ginny qui lui avait expliqué que cela faisait craquer les hommes, elle espérait qu'elle avait la bonne méthode. Paraîtrait bien que oui, puisque rapidement, l'ex-enseignant se déversa lui aussi, l'obligeant à avaler le liquide comme l'avait fait l'autre.

Elle avait maintenant la nausée et pourtant, il était visible pour elle que la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Elle demanda un verre d'eau, pour changer le goût dans sa bouche. Mais à sa grande surprise, ils lui offrirent une coupe de vin.

Un repas apparu pour les deux hommes et pendant qu'ils se restauraient, elle bougea pour eux à leur demande. La danse lui paru comme une délivrance, un moment de répit avant la condamnation finale. Elle tremblait maintenant de tout son être et les deux mangemorts s'en étaient rendus compte. Ils souriaient diaboliquement en la voyant ainsi.

**- Alors Miss, on ne fait plus la grosse tête comme avant. On dirait bien que votre assurance est maintenant chose du passé.**

Une larme glissa alors sur sa joue, c'était un vrai cauchemar. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait défaut dans cette guerre pour que ça se termine ainsi ? Ils s'étaient pourtant très bien préparés, leur plan était infaillible. Mais personne n'avait prévu le traitre. Dumbledore avait passé tellement de temps à leur répéter que Severus était de leur côté que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui. C'était même lui qui avait dicté les grandes lignes de la tactique et finalement, tout le monde étaient tombé dans le piège. C'était lui, le traitre qui présentement s'amusait à ces dépends.

Il l'avait attrapé par la main, l'attirant à lui. Elle était maintenant sur ses genoux pendant qu'il la caressait avidement. Pressant sur ses hanches pour qu'elle se frotte contre lui, mordillant ses seins sans aucune once de tendresse.

Hermione était honteuse, les réactions de son corps n'allaient pas du tout avec ses pensées. Elle aurait du être dégouté par l'homme et son contact, mais au contraire, elle frémissait et sentait son entre jambe s'humidifier. Les tétons durcis par les traitements reçus et chaque particule de son corps à la recherche de plus de sensation, elle se déhanchait maintenant d'elle-même.

**- Tu vois Lucius, une vraie salope derrière ses airs de miss-je-sais-tout.**

Le blond sourit et s'installa derrière la jeune femme et se colla contre elle. Il laissa ses mains à son tour parcourir le corps féminin qui semblait en demander de plus en plus. Il lui offrit à nouveau du vin, lui tenant la tête légèrement relevé et posant la coupe à ses lèvres.

**- Bois, tu nous remercieras plus tard.**

**- Qu'est-ce que…** Débuta-t-elle.

**- Miss Granger, si vous étiez intelligente que vous voulez le laissez croire, vous sauriez que le vin mélangé avec un soupçon de pétale de rose séché déculpe les sensations**, fit le maître des potions. Puis, en prenant une petite gélule bleue près de lui, il lui déposa sur la langue de la jeune femme en poursuivant, **et cette potion ouvrira votre esprit à toutes vos perversions cachées. Une partie vous a été donnée dans votre repas avant de venir ici mais pour s'assurer de son efficacité la plus totale, il vous fallait une dose plus forte.**

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire en voyant le visage horrifié de la jeune femme et ils raffermirent la prise qu'ils avaient sur elle. Ainsi collé contre les deux hommes, contre deux érections très évidentes, la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire. Son corps en voulait plus, son corps bougeait pour s'épouser plus parfaitement aux formes contre elle. Mais sa tête ne voulait pas, au début du moins, car rapidement, elle senti ses pensées négatives s'engourdirent jusqu'à disparaître. Et se surprenant elle-même elle lança :

**- S'il vous plait, touchez-moi, caressez-moi, prenez-moi.**

Ses mains exploraient d'elle-même maintenant le corps devant elle et sa bouche s'approcha pour goûter la peau pale qui lui faisait face. Elle ne se contrôlait plus vraiment, elle était ivre et désirait plus que tout qu'on la touche, qu'on la fasse frémir, qu'on la baise. Elle voulait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Et ce n'étaient pas aux deux hommes que la chose déplairait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Hermione se souvint des événements de la veille. Elle eu honte comme jamais auparavant. Elle avait donné sa virginité à deux mangemorts en les suppliants de la prendre plus d'une fois et parfois même, les deux en même temps. Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux, coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se roula en boule sur la petite paillasse qui lui faisait office de lit. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu tant aimer être dominé et humilié de la sorte. Certes, elle n'était pas elle-même, mais les gélules faisaient ressortir les plus profonds fantasmes d'une personne. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle soit réellement aussi perverse, au point d'avoir aimé se donner à deux hommes à la fois, deux hommes froids et cruels qui se moquaient d'elle et la prenaient sans aucune pitié ou tendresse, s'amusant à la frapper au passage et à la faire crier de douleur par plaisir et par vengeance.

À eux deux, Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy, venaient de réussir ce que le Lord lui-même n'avait pas réussit sur la jeune femme. Elle était maintenant brisée. D'elle ne restait plus qu'un corps, réagissant comme un automate aux règles imposés, sans plus aucune fierté. Et ne donnant plus aucun plaisir aux mangemort ou à leur maître en la voyant aussi servile, elle fut abandonné dans sa cellule ou elle se laissa mourir, rempli de la honte d'avoir aimé succombé au plaisir de la chair.

* * *

Voilà… Désolé pour la fin triste de cette fic… mais je veux votre avis quand même… S'il vous plait ;)


End file.
